legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Torch
Torch is a mysterious being that hails from a Puppet Master like Universe. He was a villain but somehow he reformed. After the movies and reforming he joined forces with the Organization the B Team he was approached by Bender and Skipper who offered the chance of his endless life for all he ever wanted. Torch accepted but hoped that the two kept their part, Skipper and Bender quick made good on their word and as been part of the team. The Final Confrontation LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Blade and Torch were captured originally by BlackGarurumon but they both escaped and joined forces with Blue and the ones who joined him. He tells Blue that his friends are being held hostage as are the robot's.Torch tells the crew that he got a tip though, to find a secret agent here that agent being Bond, James Bond. Torch sees Perry and asks Bond who he is before the team goes after to the propellers regarding of the castle.After finishing, they return to the ravished base and learn of Predaking's attack on it. Torch joins the team to the Science Isle to find out what Minster Sinister and his Sinsters have in mind, he and Blade lead the way through the dark basement of Sinister Industries and fight with Suketh who then with Myers kidnaps Aleu.Bond, Blade and Torch return and to their shock, Blue is in a way massacring Abis Mal having lost in a way total control of his anger He is one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinster's allies and placed in prison where has no Idea on why Blue is in his own cell. Torch ends up seeing Bloom who he defends regarding the powers of dark magic controlled her head on ocassion when Big Barda sees her as the dark fairy in Sinster's group. Allies and enemies Allies: Andre Toulon, Blade, The Puppets, Protoman, Blue, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Magneto, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Aleu, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Zuko, Katara, Obi-Wan, Cammy White, Gru, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Jill Valentine, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Spyro, Cynder, Spark, Aang, Megaman, Roll, Mushu, Shade, Scowl, Batso, Sam Loomis, The Alpha Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The B Team, James Bond Neutral: Reaver, Professor Pericles, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mabel Pines, Shadowfright Enemies: Sutek, Nazis, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Gallery Torch.jpg Torchpoints.jpg Torch 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sidekicks Category:Non Humans Category:Villainous Friend Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Immortals Category:Characters hailing from the Puppet Master Unvierse Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Imprisoned character Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hell Councils Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil